


Sisterly Love: Shota Style

by Jeffery_Mewtamer



Series: Sisterly Love [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism, Incest, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffery_Mewtamer/pseuds/Jeffery_Mewtamer
Summary: A collection of smutty oneshots involving shotas fucking their big sisters.





	1. Usagi and Shingo

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this chapter: Brother/Sister Incest(though only she knows), veiled threats of castration.
> 
> Author's Notes: And so begins the third part of my collection of random sibling incest lemons. At present, I suspect this will have fewer installments than Loli or Futa style, as off top of my head, I have trouble thinking of brother/sister pairings where both have enough characterization in their source material for me to work with and the brother is the younger of the pair, but that could always change as I find inspiration for ideas not already on my "to write list"(A list I swear grows faster than I can put words to test file).

Usagi and Shingo by Jeffery Mewtamer

Usagi Tsukino, still in her superheroine guise of Sailormoon, was  
returning to her home after she and the other Sailor Senshi dispatched  
the latest monster of the week. As her parents had grounded her for  
failing her latest test at school, she was forced to climb through a  
window to enter the house.

Not paying attention to her surroundings, she reaches for her brooch to  
undo her transformation when the voice of a young boy snaps her back to  
reality, "Sa-Sailormoon!? Wh-what are you doing in my room!?"

Looking around the room, the odangoed blonde quickly realizes this isn't  
her bedroom, and spotting her little brother Shingo sitting on the bed,  
concludes she made the mistake of climbing in his window instead of her  
own, rationalizing it as an easy mistake to make since their bedrooms  
are right next to each other and grateful that her brother doesn't seem  
to recognize her, but still finding the situation awkward and not sure  
if it would be better or worse if she had untransformed before entering.

Trying to think of an excuse why a famous superheroine would've climbed  
in the window of a total stranger, she notices what Shingo was doing  
before she invaded his private space. The boy had his shorts and briefs  
around his ankles, one hand curled around his little stiffy, and an open  
book spread accross his lap, a book that, even from this distance, she  
can tell is an H-doujinshi of some sort.

Deflecting his question, she grabs the book off his lap and asks, "What  
is this you're reading?" Going red as a tomato, Shingo is too  
embarrassed to respond, not that Usagi can see his reaction as she takes  
a closer look at his fap material. As she does so, her eyes go wide, her  
cheeks turn pink, and the crotch of her leotard grows damp with arousal  
as she comes face-to-face with illustrations depicting a steamy sex  
scene between herself and Tuxedo Mask. While she had long gotten use to  
the exploits of her and the other Sailor Senshi making the news, she  
never imagined that there would be anyone perverted enough to make porn  
of the Sailor Senshi.

Adding to her flustered state was the fact that, though they were madly  
in love and knew they were destined to be the parents of Chibi-Usa,  
Mamoru had made it clear that he wouldn't do anything overtly sexual  
with Usagi until she graduated from high school, and despite her  
pleading, she hadn't even gotten him to budge enough to slide a hand  
under her skirt or up her blouse when they made out, and here she was  
being presented with a scene beyond her wildest, frustrated virgin, wet  
dreams. At the same time, she was kind of flattered that her little  
brother was jacking off to her likeness even though she was sure he had  
no idea that Usagi Tsukino and Sailormoon were one and the same, and  
though her underdeveloped intellect knew it was wrong, the dominant  
thought in her mind was whether she could seduce her little brother and  
lose the virginity her boyfriend refused to take.

So, it is only half-hearted when she starts scolding him like she would  
a villain, "Such filthy reading material is completely unsuitable for a  
young gentleman. You should be ashamed of yourself for being such a  
naughty, little boy rotting your mind with such perversions instead of  
going out and earning the respect of girls your own age. In the name of  
the moon, I will punish you!"

Shingo gulps loudly as the superheroine he put on a pedestal as a living  
goddess of love, justice, and sexuality closes the distance between them  
and looms over him.

"What do you have to say for yourself, you naughty, little boy?" Asks  
Usagi, enjoying the power trip she's getting from watching her brother  
tremble in fear at being the target of his favorite superheroine's  
wrath.

Rising to his knees, Shingo then bows deeply, his palms and forehead  
pressing against the mattress, his cute, little butt sticking up in the  
air as he grovels, "Please forgive this lowly soul, oh powerful Moon  
Goddess, daughter of Tsukiyomi. I shall be your humble and obedient  
servant if you shall grant me mercy."

Though Luna had once told her the royal lines of the Silver Millenium  
were descended from the Gods that inspired the mythology of the Greeks  
and Romans, Usagi was still taken aback to see someone directing words  
of worship in her direction.

Placing a gloved finger under his chin, Usagi lifts Shingo's head so she  
can look him in the eye as she declares, "I, Sailormoon, guardian of  
love and justice, in the name of the moon, acknowledge your apology and  
your vow to serve me." Smiling mischieveously, she adds, "I will forgive  
you, and perhaps even reward you, if you can prove to me that you have  
what it takes to be a gentlemanly lover and aren't just interested in  
the pleasure you can get from women. Now, rise so I may get a better  
look at your equipment."

As Shingo rises to his knees, Usagi wraps one gloved hand around his  
shaft and cups his balls in the other, her little brother exclaiming,  
"What are you doing!?" as soft moans escape him as she strokes his cock  
and fondles his balls. She can't help mentally comparing his testicles  
to a pair of grapes and is pretty sure the handle of her favorite hair  
brush is slightly thicker and longer than his little cock.

"A bit small," she says teasingly before adding, "but I'm sure you'll  
grow nice and big as you mature." Letting go of his cock and balls, she  
lifts the front of her blue skirt, and guides one of Shingo's hands to  
the crotch of her leotard. As she rubs his palm against the damp fabric  
covering her virgin girlhood, she declares, "Your first test is to  
pleasure me with your hands."

Cupping the womanhood of the superheroine he's worshipped from afar for  
months, her juices coating his palm as her leotard fails to hold them  
and being able to feel that, as he had dreamed, Sailormoon wore no  
panties under her costume, was nearly enough to fry the young boy's  
brain, but he manages to stammer out, "Do-do you really want me to touch  
you... like this?"

Nodding, she replies, "Yes. I may be a warrior, but I am also a woman  
who has long sought a man's touch." Giving him another mischievious  
smile, she adds, "But proving your worth won't be that easy, young man.  
Unless I give you permission, you may touch me only with your hands,"  
reaching out to grab his cock once again, she continues, "and you must  
be able to hold back your own climax until you have satisfied me."

As she resumes stroking him, he continues rubbing her through her  
leotard, no longer guided by her hand. However, kneeling on the bed  
face-to-face proves a rather awkward position.

Standing up, she commands, "Lie down." to which he immediately obeys.  
She removes his shorts and briefs from around his ankles to leave him in  
only a t-shirt and socks before discarding her own skirt.

As she straddles her little brother, giving him an excellent close-up of  
how her leotard conforms to every contour of her ass and girlhood,  
Shingo can't help commenting, "There's a beautiful moon out tonight!"

Squeezing his balls enough to be uncomfortable without actually hurting  
him, she replies, "I'll let that one slide since it was a rather nice  
compliment, but any more corny lines like that and I'll be tempted to  
give your voice a permanent falsetto." Releasing his balls and resuming  
her stroking, she adds, "Now, if you don't want to be punished for  
failing to put your partner's pleasure before your own, I suggest you  
get busy, and remember, you're only allowed to use your hands."

Trying to ignore the pleasure from having Sailormoon jack him off and  
fearing that he'll wake at any moment to discover that this was all a  
dream, Shingo starts running his hands all over Sailormoon's thighs and  
butt, oblivious to the fact that he's fondling his own sister. In  
response, Usagi moans softly at her brother's caresses, which are far  
more intimate than any Mamoru has given her and far more tender than she  
thought her little brother capable of.

After a minute or two, Shingo's hands converge at the spot between  
Sailormoon's legs. Pulling the leotard to the side, Shingo gets his  
first look at a real pussy. Usagi's labia are puffy and pink, swollen  
with bloodd due to her arousal, and glisten with her juices. Shingo  
immediately decides the doujinshi one of his friends managed to swipe  
from an older brother are a pale imitation compared to the beauty of the  
real thing. He inhales deeply, finding the scent imminating from his  
heroine's most precious place to be both heavenly and intoxicating and  
can't help wondering if she tastes as good as she smells, but fearful of  
what punishment would befall him if he disobeied the commandment to use  
only his hands, he settles for running a finger along her slit, and  
smiles to himself when he feels her shiver in pleasure at the touch.

A few more swipes along her slit with increasing pressure, Shingo finds  
the opening to Usagi's vagina and slides his index finger inside her,  
managing to get all the way to the third knuckle without trouble and  
marveling at the warm snugness surrounding his digit.

Enjoying the sensations as her brother's finger starts sliding in and  
out of her and wondering if he's attracted to her, or just attracted to  
sailormoon, she asks, "Do you have any sisters, young man?"

The question catches him a bit off guard, but fearing that he'd be  
punished if he doesn't answer, he replies, "I have an older sister named  
Usagi."

"What is she like?"

"She's really annoying, but I think she might be one of your fangirls  
since she wears her hair in a similar style."

A bit annoyed at being accused of copying her hairstyle from Sailormoon  
since she's been wearing her hair in pigtails with odango long before  
she ever met Luna and knowing Shingo should know that, Usagi bites back  
her annoyance as she asks, "Is your sister good looking?"

"She'd be beautiful if she didn't have such a grating personality, but  
even if she was nice, she'd be nowhere near as beautiful as you,  
Sailormoon!"

"Have you ever peeped on her when she was in the shower or changing?"

Getting nervous at her questions, he replies, "N-no, of course not."

Squeezing his balls again, she replies, "You're not lying to me, are  
you?"

"Okay, I'll admit that I've been tempted to peep on her in the shower,  
but I swear on my manhood that I never actually did it out of fear she'd  
crush my balls if I got caught!"

Admitting to herself that she probably would've crushed his balls if she  
ever caught him peeping on her, she replies, "I'm glad to hear you have  
some decency." Thinking a bit, she asks, "What do you think of the other  
Sailor Senshi?"

"All of you are beautiful in your own ways, but you're by far the most  
beautiful, and only Chibi Moon beats you for pure cute factor."

Curious if her brother has been lusting after his niece, she starts to  
ask, "Do yo-" when his exploring fingers locate her G-spot and clitoris  
and she's forced to cover her mouth with a hand to avoid letting out a  
moan that would be loud enough to draw the attention of their parents.

Noticing the strong reaction that got from her, Shingo tries to  
replicate it and before Usagi can recover from that initial shock, her  
brother's index finger and thumb are vigorously rubbing at two of her  
most sensitive spots and she completely forgets about jacking off her  
brother as she tries to contain the waves of pleasure washing over her.  
This proves to be Shingo's saving grace as Usagi had him right on the  
verge prior to his discovery.

Before long, Usagi is experiencing the strongest orgasm she's ever  
known, both hands clamped over her mouth the only thing muffling her  
pleasured scream enough to not have her parents barging in and having  
Sailormoon arrested for molesting their son, her pussy tightening like a  
vice around her brother's finger.

As soon as she's recovered her senses enough, Usagi bends over, giving  
Shingo an even better vantage point for looking at her nether regions  
before she engulfs his stiff, little cock and is almost immediately  
rewarded with a mouthful of salty, pubescent boy essence.

Once done swallowing the first load of cum she's ever milked from a boy,  
She straightens and says, "You performed admirably, young man. Are you  
sure this was your first time pleasuring a girl?"

"I swear I've never touched a girl before!" Blushing, he adds in a near  
whisper, "Besides, other than my mom, sister, and cousin, I have trouble  
even talking to girls."

"You said earlier that you thought your sister was annoying. Is that  
despite being nice to her, or do you annoy her in turn?"

Looking abashed, Shingo replies, "Well, I guess I'm a bit of a brat to  
her sometimes."

"Would you like to lick my pussy?" She asks, thinking of how she can get  
him to better behave.

Taking the sudden change of topic in stride, he exclaims, "I'd love to!"

Smiling at his enthusiasm, she declares, promise me that you'll be nice  
to your sister from now on, and I'll let you lick me to your heart's  
content."

"I promise!" cries the boy, and being as eager to be licked as Shingo is  
eager to lick her, Usagi doesn't hesitate as she pulls her leotard to  
the side and sits down on her brother's face, moaning in ecstacy as he  
plunges his tongue deep within her.

She's not sure if it's due to her lack of experience, Shingo being a  
natural at cunnilingus, or if the boy actually picked up some tips from  
the hentai he's been reading, but she enjoys being eaten out even more  
than being fingered, and it isn't long before Shingo is bringing the  
blonde to orgasm once more, her juices spraying all over the boy's face.  
As she catches her breath, Sailormoon comments, "Not bad, kid... I think  
you've earned the ultimate reward."

As she gets off the bed, the body of her uniform glows brightly as she  
wills the garment to vanish, leaving her in only her gloves and boots,  
the sight of his goddess in such a state of undress nearly making the  
young boy lose his load without being touched.

Noticing him staring and thinking his erection looks a bit straighter  
than before, she strikes a pose and asks, "Like what you see?"

Nodding vigorously, he replies, "I love what I see!"

Smiling widely, she pulls him to his feet and pulls his t-shirt up over  
his head to leave her little brother completely nude before her.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, she lays back, placing his pillow  
between her head and the wall before spreading her legs wide and using  
her gloved hands to spread her labia.

"Now, I want you to stick your little stiffy in here," she declares,  
pointing at her virgin opening, "but there's one rule. You aren't  
allowed to cum inside me. When you feel like you're ready to squirt, I  
want you to pull out so I can swallow your cum again."

Walking up to the bed to find that Sailormoon's pussy is at the perfect  
height for him to enter her while standing, he lines up his tip with her  
opening and declares, "I promise I'll pull out!" Before thrusting his  
hips forward to bury himself in his sister's folds.

Usagi had expected losing her virginity to be painful, but thanks to  
Shingo being so much younger, and thus smaller than a boy her own age,  
his slender cock manages to slip through an opening in her hymen without  
tearing it, allowing her to enjoy having a boy's cock inside her from  
the beginning.

As Shingo unknowingly hilts himself in his sister, his member is  
engulfed in a warm tightness beyond his wildest dreams and it takes all  
of his will not to break his promise immediately. After recovering from  
the overwhelming sensation of losing his virginity, Shingo slowly  
withdraws before sinking balls deep within the woman he idolizes once  
more.

The slow pace Shingo sets out of worry that he won't be able to stop  
himself from cumming inside is agonizing to Usagi and she shouts, "Fuck  
me faster!" as she wraps her legs around his waist and starts bucking  
her hips in time with his. That's all the encouragemen he needs and soon  
the siblings are frantically pulling apart only to slam their hips  
together again over and over in sync, both working hard towards a much  
needed climax.

And then it happens. As Shingo feels himself nearing the point of no  
return, he freezes and tries to pull out, but Usagi, still lost in lust,  
continues bucking her hips and her legs are hugging him too tightly to  
allow him to escape. Desperately trying to hold off his orgasm, the  
mental images his mind conjures of what she'll do to him if he cums  
inside doing little to dampen his arousal or dissuade his penis from  
fulfilling it's biological imperative of delivering life-making seed to  
the likely fertile womb before it.

Terror in his voice, Shingo pleads, "Sa-Sailormoon! I need, I need to  
pull out!" His voice breaking in panic, he continues, "If you don't let  
me pull out right now, I'm going to shoot my load inside you!"

But his words fail to penetrate the fog surrounding Usagi's mind, her  
own body too focused on her own impending climax as she pulls her little  
brother into a hug, smothering his face between her breasts just as she  
starts trembling in orgasm. Her pussy tightens like a vice around his  
small member, trapping him within her even if he was trapped by her  
limbs. This is too much for Shingo as his cock erupts deep in the  
heroine he worships, the heroine that, unbeknownst to him is his own  
sister.

It is by far the most intense orgasm Shingo has ever had, but even as  
his sister's pussy repeatedly clenches around him, milking his cock and  
balls for every last drop of sperm-filled semen and sucking it all into  
her womb, he is unable to fully enjoy it as thoughts of 'Oh fuck, oh  
fuck, oh fuck!" run through his mind. 'I'll be lucky if she gives me a  
quick death, but she'll probably torture my cock and balls until I'm  
begging for death!"

As Usagi returns to her senses and finally releases Shingo from her  
grasp, the boy stumbles back, terrified of how she'll react.

Glancing down and noticing her brother's seed dribbling from her no  
longer virgin pussy, she starts to tear into the boy, "I told you not to  
cum inside and you promised you'd pull out!"

Deciding groveling and the truth are his only chances of getting out of  
this with his boy parts in tact, Shingo drops to the floor and begs,  
"Please forgive me! It tried to pull out, but your majestic legs are as  
strong as they are beautiful! I couldn't break free of their grip and  
you seemed to not hear my pleas to let me go! I tried to hold out, but  
my mortal manhood was no match for your Goddess Girlhood!"

Thinking back and half remembering him saying something she was enjoying  
herself too much to pay attention to, the heroine looks abashed as she  
declares, "Well, I guess you can't be blamed if I was enjoying myself  
too much to let you uphold your promise." Crossing the room, she kneels  
before him and gives him a kiss on the forehead, a kiss on each cheek,  
and finally a kiss on the lips. Giggling at the blush this produces in him, she says, "Now, don't go bragging to your friends about this encounter. A gentleman never kisses and tells, and we did a lot more than kissing."

"Of course I won't tell anyone!" he replies, silently adding, 'not that  
anyone would believe me if I told them I lost my virginity to  
Sailormoon.'

Not bothering to rematerialize her costume, Sailormoon heads for the  
window, saying, "If you're nice to your sister, she might offer you the  
same pleasures you've enjoyed tonight." Before giving him a wink and  
jumping out the portal.

As she creeps along the wall to her own window, Usagi is torned between  
hoping she doesn't get pregnant from what just happened and thinking it  
would serve Mamoru right if another boy knocked her up because he was  
too noble to give her what she wants. Either way, she can't help  
wondering how she can arrange another such session with her little  
brother without letting her secret slip.


	2. Sango and Kohaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango has a plan to free Kohaku from Naruku's control: remind him of how great fucking his sister is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this chapter: One of the characters is under mind control that the other is trying to break.
> 
> Author's Notes: After way too long, I finally publish a second chapter involving the little brothers. I also want to do Kagome/Souta for this collection, but I just can't think of a scenario, which seems to be a general problem with this story: I can't think of that many mixed sex siblings from fiction wher the brother is the younger sibling, and of the ones I can think of, I draw a blank for scenario.

Sango and Kohaku by Jeffery Mewtamer

It had taken all of her skill at tracking a target and several retreats   
to avoid one of Naraku's incarnations being privy to their meeting, but   
Sango finally stood within striking distance of her little brother,   
Kohaku with no one else close enough to interfere. The preteen boy had   
been reduced to a mere shell of the kind soul Sango had known growing up   
thanks to the machinations of Naraku, and she needed their meeting to be   
as private as possible for what she had planned.

Stepping into the clearing where Kohaku is sitting, staring off into   
space, Sango deliberately gets her brother's attention in order to bait   
him into attacking. She easily blocks his thrown Kusarigama with her   
Hiraikotsu, letting the smaller blade's chain wrap around the gigantic   
boomerang before thrusting one end of the massive weapon into the soft   
dirt.

Before the less experienced slayer can compensate for his primary weapon   
being so effortlessly disabled, Sango has closed the distance between   
them, knocked the chain from his hand, and dropping to her knees,wrapped   
the much shorter boy in an embrace so tight he has no hope of unpinning   
his arms from his sides.

Once the boy stops struggling, realising his attempts to escape are   
utile, Sango risks moving a hand up to undo the straps holding his gas   
mask in place, letting the protective item fall to the ground and giving   
her the first up close look of her brother's entire face since that   
horrible day when he had been tricked into slaughtering their entire   
village, a day that feels like it was an eternity ago.

Running her fingers through Kohaku's hair as she examines his face, so   
familiar, yet completely devoid of the warmth she remembers, she can't   
help shedding tears as she comments, "It's despicable what Naraku has   
done to you. I can only hope the kind boy I remember is still in there   
and that this will reawaken him." With that, she captures her brother's   
lips in a kiss, his eyes going wide in the first sign of emotion he's   
displayed since she found him.

Interpreting his apparent shock as a good sign and capitalizing on it,   
Sango uses her teeth to crack the capsule of aphrodisiac she'd been   
hiding under her tongue and quickly pushes it past their joined lips,   
keeping her tongue in his mouth long enough to ensure the drug has time   
to be absorbed through the lining of his oral cavity.

By the time she breaks the kiss, there is nothing for Kohaku to spit out   
except the inert capsule, and while Sango can feel the aphrodisiac   
having an affect on her, her brother, between longer exposure, a greater   
area of exposure,,,,,, and significantly lower body mass should've   
gotten at least ten times the effective dose she did and is soon showing   
the signs of just that.

"Wha-What did you do to me?" asks the boy, holding his head as some of   
his old self breaks through the monotone that is one of the symptoms of   
Naraku's control.

"I just gave you something I hope will help me remind you of who you use   
to be." Replies Sango before pulling Kohaku against her, his head coming   
to rest between her breasts.

Reaching down, she finds him tenting his bodysuit, and undoing the   
concealed fly, frees his boyhood and starts to stroke him. Between the   
drug and her ministrations, her brother is helpless to break free of   
Sango's grip, and Kohaku is soon moaning at his sister's touch, pleasure   
partially overriding Naraku's influence.

Using her other hand to tilt Kohaku's head up, Sango smiles down at her   
brother as she asks, "Do you like that, little brother?" Kohaku is   
unable to give a coherent reply, but Sango interprets his moans and the   
way he's starting to buck his hips against her hand as affirmation.

Without any warning, Sango removes her hand from Kohaku's young cock,   
making the boy whine in need, but before he can voice any protest at the   
loss of stimulation, Sango has dropped to her knees, turned him around   
to face her once more, and taken his preteen prick balls deep in her   
mouth, making him moan even louder as she starts sucking as if trying to   
outdo Miroku's Wind Tunnel.

Another crack in Naraku's control makes itself known as Kohaku cries   
out, "Some...something is happening!" mere seconds before he shoots his   
load down Sango's throat.

As the boy recovers from what Sango suspects is his first orgasm since   
his disaster of a first hunt, Sango finds a soft spot in the ground and   
lays down, undoing the hidden fly of her own bodysuit to expose her   
femininity before commanding, "Come here, Kohaku, make love to your dear   
sister." Driven as much by instinct as passion thanks to Naraku's   
residual influence, Kohaku obeys his sister's summons, and once he's   
kneeling between her parted thighs, she guides his tip to her opening   
before placing a hand on his butt and pushing him inside her.

Once buried in his sister's folds, instinct takes over and Kohaku is   
soon fucking his sister like a wild buck rutting a doe at the height of   
mating season, both siblings moaning loudly as they give in to their   
shared desire.

Before long, Kohaku cries out, not a trace of Naraku's control in his   
voice, "San-Sango! I'm...I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes! Do it Kohaku! Flood your sister's womb with your incestuous seed!"   
cries Sango in a combination of ecstasy and triumph, the former from   
getting a hard fuck for the first time in far too long, the latter from   
seeming to have succeeded at breaking Naruku's hold on her brother.

Curling her spine to account for the height difference, Sango captures   
her brother's lips in a kiss just as the siblings reach their climax in   
unison, Kohaku flooding his sister's womb for the first time in what   
feels like forever as her pussy tries to milk his balls dry.

Breaking the kiss, Sango declares, "I love you, little brother." As her   
consciousness starts to fade from such an overwhelming climax after   
months of involuntary abstinence.

The last thing Sango hears before she passes out is Kohaku saying, "I   
love you, too, Onee-chan."

###

When Sango comes too, she is alone in the clearing, the only sign that   
Kohaku was ever there his seed seeping from her well fucked pussy.   
Though she apparently failed to free her brother from being Naraku's   
puppet, she's hopeful that brief moment of lucidity she saw from Kohaku   
as they shared an orgasm is proof that she can get through to her   
brother and that she's on the right track with trying to remind him of   
the fun they had together prior to that terrible day.


End file.
